Ojos Negros
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Cuando estás obligada a vivir al lado de un tirano marcianito y un perro parlante, lo único que se puede hacer para salvaguardar tu femineidad es recurrir al maquillaje excesivo y los lentes de contacto". One-Shot.


—

* * *

Hay quienes adoran (como yo) la nueva imagen morena de Mai, pero también quienes extrañan verla más coqueta y con ojos azules como en Dragon Ball. Sea cual fuere la preferencia general, la Mai original del manga siempre fue morena. Pero, para sosegar la discordia, les regalo mi ficción del porqué los cambios de look de nuestra Mai.

Adicionalmente, notarán que este relato se inspira en el maravilloso bolero " _Piel Canela_ ", del puertorriqueño Bobby Capó ( _¡Mucho amor a Puerto Rico!)_ , que también fue afamada en voz de Tin Tan TwT

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 **Ojos Negros**

—

—

" _Que se quede el infinito sin estrellas,_

 _Y que pierda el ancho mar su inmensidad…_

 _¡Pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera!_

 _¡Y el canela de tu piel se quede igual!"._

—

Cualquiera habría pensado que de una fugitiva se trataba, pues su trote se antojaba sospechoso y el modo en que apretujaba celosamente la bolsita sobre su pecho aparentaba malicia. Pero nadie la delató, ya que el modo servicial en que la despidió la cajera de la boutique era clara prueba de que la joven había pagado su compra.

Hasta Mai presintió que su raro comportamiento se asemejaba al misterio de sus épocas villanas, pero era imposible no sentirse y comportarse tan sospechosa, ya que la empresa que estaba a punto de realizar era más tenebrosa que cualquier misión de vida o muerte que hubiese efectuado jamás.

Llegando a casa, sin haber sido vista por ninguna de las miradas intrusas que ya la conocían desde ser (o aparentar) una pequeña, protegió con llave la intimidad que su habitación precisaba para su plan. Ya protegida de los chismosos —entiéndase esto mayormente como Pilaf y Shu—, con cuidado desenvolvió las herramientas, valiosas como tesoros, y las acomodó con gracia sobre su tocador, suspirando primero con alivio y seguidamente con emoción.

Primero, comenzó a acariciar su pulcro rostro con una esponjita, que en su recorrido aclaraba cada vez más la piel. Una vez suavizada su tez, procedió a enrojecer sus mejillas con un diamantino color. Del mismo tono carmesí se pigmentaron sus labios, con silueta sensual y fina, cuyo sabor frambuesa prometía degustarse en el regalo de algunos besos. Finalmente, con suma delicadeza y precisión, concentró las manos temblorosas a engrandecer la belleza de su rasgo facial quizá más hechizante: sus ojos. Enmarcó en oscuros delineados la forma almendrada, engrandeciendo su mirada a una más seductora; alargó sorprendentemente esas abundantes pestañas, ya rizadas de por sí; sobre sus profundos párpados fue coloreando más tonos de su rojo predilecto, hasta que cada detalle de su mirada quedó exactamente como ella deseaba conmemorarle a su vanidad.

Sobre el tocador descansaba el indispensable último recurso para su majestuoso arreglo, dentro de una cajita azul. Ella la abrió con un suspiro melancólico y procedió a hacer uso de su contenido, de una manera torpe como consecuencia de la costumbre ya olvidada y con muchas amenazas de arruinar su maquillaje por el lagrimeo. Cuando finalmente concluyó ese torturante proceso, no pudo contener una risita conmovida al verse lista en el espejo, tan hermosa como ella recordaba presumirse a sí misma.

Aún debía escoger el vestido adecuado a combinación de ese clásico azul que ella ya extrañaba, además de tener que esperar varias horas para que la noche avecinara la hora acordada para su cita, pero si Mai se había preparado desde tan temprano, era para tener la oportunidad de admirarse sin cansancio en el espejo, orgullosa de resucitar sus vanidades de antaño.

(…)

Trunks se levantó de inmediato de la silla, apenas oliendo la fragancia que cada vez se hacía más intensa al son de unos tacones que castañeaban el suelo, para admirar de pronto cómo las perfectas pantorrillas de su novia se acercaban, cubiertas por un vestido azul tan bonito como ella.

Primero sonrió, a unos metros de Mai, sin embargo, su contenta expresión se tornó confundida cuando la luz del salón reflejó un rostro totalmente enmascarado.

—¿Q-qué te hiciste, Mai?

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió ella, tomando la mano de Trunks.

—Luces tan… ¿diferente? No pareces ser tú.

—¡Muchas gracias! —se emocionó ella, juzgado positiva la turbación de su novio.

Trunks no embistió las delicias del banquete del modo que su apetito acostumbraba, pues la concentración que dispensaba su hambre había sido asaltada por la enigmática y nueva —al menos para él— imagen de Mai. Ella, por su parte, aceptó gustosa ser locutora de toda la conversación, pues el mudo Trunks, con sus pupilas dilatadas al mirarla, halagaba el esfuerzo de haberse arreglado tan bella para él; aunque, en realidad, la penetrante mirada de Trunks sólo intentaba poder volver a ver el natural negro de esos amados iris, aplastados tras esas plásticas mentiras celestes.

(…)

Ahora entendía un poco el shock de la Sra. Milk al ver el estado Súper Saiyajin. Verdaderamente era alarmante que el rostro que amas y al que tu devoción se acostumbró se suplante por colores desconocidos.

Y para Mai también era incómodo, porque su metódica sesión de belleza durante las mañanas le consumía valiosos minutos, que bien podía aprovechar al lado del hombre por el que dedicaba tanto tiempo en verse más linda. Pero esa mujer sí que era terca. Había sido terca para dejarse conquistar y no menos terca para aceptar que el maquillaje nunca había sido, ni sería, aquello que provocaba esos pirotécnicos destellos en el apasionado contemplar que Trunks sólo consagraba para ella.

¡Pero Mai quería ser bonita! Codearse diariamente con mujeres como a las que la sangre Brief embellecía tan solemnemente, había vuelto a Mai un tanto insegura de su mundana apariencia. En Mai no se ostentaban los colores de Bulma, de Bra o de la Sra. Brief, y ya que en Trunks también resaltaban rasgos tan soberbios, la antigua villana temía indignar la alcurnia estética de su amado.

Mai sentía haber descuidado su vanidad y la importancia de sacarle provecho a sus más insignes atributos, cuando, hace muchos ( _¡bastantes!_ ) años, no descuidaba su vanagloriosa imagen ni siquiera en el campo de batalla. Y es que cuando estás obligada a vivir al lado de un tirano marcianito y un perro parlante, lo único que se puede hacer para salvaguardar tu femineidad es recurrir al maquillaje excesivo y los lentes de contacto.

Por otro lado, el cúmulo de desaires que le había hecho a Trunks cuando, chiquillo aún, trataba de conquistarla con base en helados, postres, cartitas y buena comida, apenaba a Mai al punto de sentirse no merecedora de un amor tan incondicional, pese a los tantos rechazos con que alguna vez lo hirió. Por lo tanto, habiendo sido tan anhelada por Trunks para aceptar su amor, Mai se sentía en la obligación de invertir papeles y dedicarse a conquistarlo ella esta vez. Así pues, ella había decidió regalarle a los ojos de su bienamado un vistazo de su antigua y más seductora versión, misma que la caracterizó en su malvada mocedad como la agente de la Banda Pilaf.

Pero Mai no sabía que tanto sus planes como su maquillaje, lejos de encantar a Trunks, le incomodaban y lo habían sumido en una profunda nostalgia dedicada a los amados ojos negros que ya no veía tan seguido.

Extrañaba venerar la imagen de su Mai real, su sencilla, espontánea y natural Mai, cuya hermosura estaba aprisionada tras tantos innecesarios arreglos y esos temibles lentes de contacto azules. Su belleza natural no requería ostentarse en máscaras de maquillaje, ni sus colores modestos suplantarse por la mentira de otros más vistosos. Porque la fórmula que seducía a Trunks no se basaba en un iris azulado, en mujeres rubias, en las demás morenas, peli-azules u otras mil maravillas estéticas: se trataba de Mai, sólo de Mai y sus negros ojos y suave piel canela; ver suplantados sus rasgos lo desesperaba.

Le importaba ella, nadie más que ella y solamente ella.

(…)

—¿Mai? —llamó Trunks, habiendo tocado la puerta por novena vez desde los cuarenta minutos de espera.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Cinco minutos más!

—Eso dijiste hace media hora —resopló él, recargando la espalda en la pared para deslizarse hasta el suelo.

—Es que… —dentro de la habitación hubo un silencio que se adivinaba muy impaciente—. ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

—¿Segura que está todo bien? Podemos re-agendar la reservación si quieres…

—¡No! —se alarmó, y luego el suspiro de Mai se escuchó aproximándose hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, ni su cabeza agachada ni el abundante flequillo lograron reducir la enormidad de las gafas solares que portaba, combinadas con una fina mascada que se ideaba para cubrirle la boca—. Lamento la demora. Vámonos.

—¿Gafas de sol durante la noche? Y adivino que la mascada es también para no quemarte con la luz de la luna —la picardía de Trunks no se resistió a la burla, pero la risa de Mai no lo acompañó, sino que ella emitió un quejido avergonzado y corrió al interior de su habitación—. ¡Espera, Mai! ¡Estaba bromeando!

Al entrar en la pieza por seguir a Mai, la sorpresa de Trunks hizo que sus piernas se clavaran en mitad del recorrido, pues el aposento se atascaba de ropa dispersa por toda la anchura del piso y demás desorden que nunca creería propio de su novia.

—Trunks, yo… no lo encuentro.

—¿Encontrar qué cosa?

—Mi maquillaje —se rindió ella, sentándose en la esquina de su cama.

Trunks contuvo la sonrisa de satisfacción que le tentó las comisuras de sus labios. Se acercó, saltando para esquivar los obstáculos del suelo, hasta sentarse al lado de Mai.

—No lo necesitas.

—¡Claro que lo necesito! Quiero verme bonita… para ti —Mai intentó esconderse tras su flequillo, así como había ocultado su inseguridad durante esos días, bajo la máscara del maquillaje.

Trunks se atragantó de emoción, jamás perdiendo la satisfacción de ser tan bien correspondido al amar. Con suave cautela, sus manos apartaron las gafas y retiraron la mascada, dejando el pulcro, limpio, natural y tímido rostro de Mai indefenso a la vista de él.

—Listo. Así estás perfecta —suspiró, juntando su frente con la de ella—. Sólo así, por favor. Sólo como eres en realidad.

La luminosidad de los ojos negros brilló más que el estrellado infinito, con una profundidad que opacaba la inmensidad del mar; más hermosa que un arcoíris y las fragantes flores coloridas.

Se quedaría con sus ojos negros y suave piel canela. Se quedaría con su amor sincero. Porque le importaba él, nadie más que él y solamente él.

(…)

—¡Que pasen buenas noches! —dijo Shu a Mai y Trunks, cuando pasaron a su lado tomados de la mano.

—¡Diviértanse mucho! —despidió Pilaf, con amplia sonrisa y el servicial favor de abrirle la puerta a la pareja.

Mai sonrió, adelantando el paso, pero Trunks reservó unos segundos para extender un pulgar triunfal y guiñar el ojo cómplice a Pilaf y Shu, que, de acuerdo al plan, escondían en sus ropas el maquillaje y los azules lentes de contacto de Mai.

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Esta pareja sí que es epidémica xD Pero, ¿cómo no? Si es tan adorable y romántica sin tapujos, lo cual no es común en DB… ¡Hay que aprovechar tanto fan service! ewe

 **¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño!**

—

—

 _ **PD:**_ _Sus reviews son el laxante de mi indigestión._

—

—


End file.
